Rocky's Cafe
by Skabooom
Summary: Stiles posts a craigslist missed connections ad about a young waiter he saw at a cafe...and is surprised when the guy actually responds.


**HANDSOME WAITER AT ROCKY'S CAFE - m4m**

**I was there Saturday early evening with family, and you were our waiter. You were very attentive and I'm sure you caught me checking you out. Let me know what I ordered if you want to talk more.**

When Stiles hit send on the post, he really didn't expect a response. It was one of those things - he'd wanted to say something at the restaurant, but his dad was there, and besides, it was entirely too mortifying of an idea - getting shot down in public by someone who was so obviously out of his league anyways.

Still, his high school lacrosse coach had assured him that he would miss 100% of the shots he didn't take, so boom. Shot taken.

Two days later, though, there was a message in his inbox with the subject: "Craigslist Post." He opened it, not expecting too much.

**You initially ordered the BBQ burger and fries, but when your dad ordered the same, you mentioned something about his health, and he switched to the black bean burger with a side salad, no fries. You changed your own order in solidarity. And yes, I noticed you checking me out. I was sort of disappointed you didn't leave your number on the receipt when you left.**

Stiles practically fell over as he read, causing Scott to look at him from across their shared dorm room.

"You okay buddy?"

"Yeah, yeah, I...remember the waiter from that restaurant I told you about? The one I posted about on Craigslist?"

"Super hot Hawaiian Dimples guy?" Scott asked.

"The very same." Stiles grinned. "He wrote back."

"Dude that's awesome!" Scott grinned, then turned back to his homework as Stiles crafted his reply.

**Well, my dad paid, so I didn't really get a shot at the receipt. He was visiting, so...anyways, hi. I'm Stiles.**

He shot off the email, and barely turned back to his English essay before his email dinged.

**I'm Danny. Come by the restaurant tonight. BBQ burger, fries and all, on the house.**

Stiles didn't have to be told twice. He showered, changed, explained things to Scott, who threw a condom at him and yelled "be safe!" as Stiles ran out the door.

Stiles drove to the restaurant and parked outside, sitting in his car taking deep breathes for a few minutes, trying to work up the nerve to actually go in. Hot dimples - Danny - was way out of his league, and it was particularly freaky to think about going in there. What if this was all some joke where the punch line was pigs blood, or something?

Finally, Stiles pulled himself together. This wasn't high school, he was less awkward now, and this Danny guy didn't know him for what he'd been as a kid.

He walked inside, looking around for a few moments before he saw Danny. He shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to do, until Danny saw him. He smiled and walked over.

"You made it."

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "I mean, you offered me free food."

Danny laughed a little and started walking, gesturing for Stiles to follow him.

"So you want that barbecue burger?" Danny asked.

"Yes please." Stiles nodded.

"You know, I think we're running a special on that," Danny said with a smile. "Comes with fries, a drink, and a date for Friday night. I mean, if you're interested in the combo."

"Oh." Stiles felt his ears grow hot. "I am definitely interested."

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Okay, I gotta know." Stiles rolled over and looked at Danny as they lay in bed together. "Why did you respond to my post? I mean, I'll bet a million hot guys hit on you at work every day."

"Maybe." Danny shrugged, because yeah, that was sort of true. "But you not only looked out for your dad's health, but you made a small sacrifice to help him feel better about it. I've dated a lot of assholes, I wanted a nice guy for a change."

"And now that you're with me, what do you think? Am I as nice as you hoped?"

"Mmmm..." Danny smiled, leaning in, kissing Stiles softly. "Nicer."

"Glad I could live up to your expectations," Stiles said with a grin.

"Yeah, me too." Danny kissed him again, this time nuzzling his neck. "So...how long until that roommate of yours comes back?"

"Like an hour probably, why?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, you know why." Danny wiggled his eyebrows and flipped Stiles under him, kissing his neck in an outlandish and teasing fashion.

Stiles laughed, and ran his hands down Danny's sides, happy because this was what college was supposed to be about, putting yourself there, and sometimes, having that work out.

**_A/N Alright, this was a little oneshot I wrote as a prompt from a tumblr thing! It is based on a REAL Craig's list post, but I can't post the link here, because ff doesn't really do that, but if you want it, hit me up and I'll figure out how to get it to you! I hope you enjoyed this very short, but sweet little story._**


End file.
